icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-5679407-20121103041741/@comment-2032682-20121103123523
which is why I think she's liked Freddie since the beginning of the series. Except that is not supported by canon. Sam did not like Freddie romantically until before iOMG. Her behaviour specifically changed between the end of the last episode and the start of iOMG. It was revealed eventually to be because of the incident where she caused Freddie's face to get smashed and start bleeding. There is no doubt about this, in the canon text of the show Sam did not like Freddie until a very short time before the events of iOMG. The fact that Carly & Freddie both believed it was to do with Brad and not Freddie is even more proof of this. If there's to be a resolution, then it belongs to Sam and Freddie. Seddie already had their resolution. We watched 5 episodes of development and resolution. They don't work as a couple. Freddie can't be in a relationship with a girl who is too out there compared to him. Sam can't be in a relationship with a boy who is too straitlaced and regular compared to her. They discussed this. They broke up. They both moved on. Sam dragged that one directions guy into the elevator to make out with him. Freddie gained his crush on Carly back and confirmed it to Sam in iOAR. If any of the relationships on the show are requiring a resolution, it is Creddie. You yourself say this as Carly has yet to revisit the issue. The abscence of confirmation is not a confirmation by itself. Freddie's crush on Carly has not been brought up again by either him on Carly. It has been left open in the narrative while Seddie has had the door shut on it. It would be incredibly bad writing to ignore Creddie while going back to Seddie after they spent all that time showing just how poor they were for each other. That Carly and Freddie haven't had their relationship focused on could be simply that Dan did not want to overshadow the final series with another story arc involving romance. When he did that for Seddie it cost millions of viewers in ratings terms. To use the fact that Seddie as a friendship required 'development' while Creddie's friendship has stayed solid is not a fact that favours either side. Seddie's development resulting in a domestically abusive relationship that eventually completely broke apart when they realised how little they have in common. Creddie friendship has been tried and tested and stayed strong for years now, and as we saw in iSYL, very comfortably shifted into a real relationship, and then back out again when Sam meddled in her friends buisness and wrecked it for Freddie and Carly. He might also feel that the relationship for Creddie requires no major story arc for that reason, that Creddie can slide quickly and simply into a relationship yet again, we don't need some 5 episode arc to show that happening. Dan might simply be waiting until the final episode or two before doing that focus. We don't know right now, and to write Creddie off because of it is premature. I don't think anyone feels 'bashed', but your points are not very logically sound. Then again, this is Dan we are talking about, so sound logic and well written narrative may not come into the choice or decision to write an endgame ship.